Limpia tus lágrimas cariño
by BNOFF
Summary: [STANBILL] Él se prepara al fondo. Su silueta dibujada con precisión tras el shōji, el movimiento de la sombra cobra vida, capta su atención con la simple tarea de colocar cuidadosamente los enormes pliegues de tela, un dorado por encima y un carmesí por debajo.


Pues... tal parece que subi esto mal. Ahora que lo leo no me gusta mucho, le falta un no se que... :/ En fin  
Bill aparece con una versión humana asi que ya que hay tantas versiones de él, no puse ninguna descripción.

* * *

No suele usarlos. Piezas brillantes en su cuello, sus muñecas o las diminutas piezas encajadas en sus orejas, sin embargo, la ocasión lo amerita.

A los lados una fila se extiende, ornamentos pequeños de cristal tallado a mano. De esas sucias manos recelosas que con saña han incrustado fragmentos de piedras brillantes. Uno por uno los pedazos de tan sigiloso trabajo iluminan con su reflejo el camino hasta su cómoda estancia.

Esas criaturas no tiene la menor idea, el valor de su trabajo es un sin sentido, su poca capacidad de razonamiento les impide saberlo. No es tan divertido si no lo saben, por otro lado verlos empezar desde el principio la difícil tarea es un verdadero espectáculo. En el proceso ha roto un par de docenas, y los pequeños siervos, insignificantes de colores diversos han recogido las piezas para tallarlas de nuevo, rasgando en el proceso la delgada capa de piel que cubre sus dedos. Bill piensa que es divertido cuando se horrorizan al ver la sangre manchando los diamantes, tan desesperados y enfermos. Tan divertidos.

Pero todo este teatro toma demasiado tiempo y comienza a impacientarse.

Esas horribles cortinas bloquean su vista a la hermosa destrucción que hay por fuera. Gigantescas llamas de todos los colores, fuentes de sangre derramada como una alfombra extensa que lo cubre todo. Gloriosa sinfonía que no a escapa a los muros, dulces gritos agudos de almas siendo destrozadas.

Él se prepara al fondo. Su silueta dibujada con precisión tras el shōji, el movimiento de la sombra cobra vida, capta su atención con la simple tarea de colocar cuidadosamente los enormes pliegues de tela, un dorado por encima y un carmesí por debajo. La carne dócil que invita a sus instintos, los muslos gruesos marcados por sus dientes, capas suaves, frágiles que se descomponen ante su tacto. El recuerdo pone ansiosas sus garras.

Sonríe, porque de otro modo hubiera derribado las copas nuevas. Los siervos vierten un líquido espeso en todas ellas y se retiran en fila. Todos se marchan y ellos permanecen, solos al fin. Lo llama por su nombre un par de veces.

Stan no se mueve un centímetro de su lugar. No tiene que esperar mucho para verlo perder el control y lanzar una mirada de ira conservando su sonrisa afilada como primera advertencia. Pero Stanley no cede tan fácil, le gusta de esta manera, cuando piensa que aún tiene un poco de control de sí mismo; Bill le da una última advertencia, se pone de pie y rompe los recipientes a su paso.

Una vez frente a frente Bill le ofrece su mano para llevarlo, Stan se niega como de costumbre, el mismo gesto desinteresado ocasiona una ola de rabia en el demonio, una mueca malhumorada que remplaza por la sonrisa desagradable. No le da otra oportunidad, lo toma por el cuello, la tela lisa pierde su forma, se arruga, se estira y descubre la piel cicatrizada.

La vulnerable figura humana es arrastrada por el pasillo hasta el mullido trono de almohadas. Su ropa manchada por la sustancia pegajosa del suelo, se aferra su piel con desagrado, pero no se queja, no podrían importarle menos, unas cuantas manchas, nada comparado con el infierno que es su vida. Bill lo suelta y aprovecha la oportunidad para componerse.

Stanley se sienta frente a sus pies, inclina la cabeza esperando una orden que no llega, en su lugar siente las manos delgadas trazar círculos por su cabello, tomar entre los dedos un mechón delgado para dejarlo ir y volver a tomar otro. La tarea se repite.

Complacido se relaja y toma a tientas una caja oculta entre las almohadas. Stan supone que se trata de algún arma, quizá una poción desagradable que le haga vomitar las entrañas.

Cuando la pequeña caja es abierta frente a sus ojos observa con cuidado. Doce tubos alargados, transparentes, y otro más corto y grueso de metal con lo que parece una serie de tres pequeños diamantes rojos.

Bill ofrece el contenido a Stan, quien sin entender extiende su brazo para tomar alguno de los tubos, sin desprender la vista del demonio se asegura que la respuesta sea lo que espera. Bill le da esa mirada que lo facilita todo y en su lugar toma el pequeño objeto, lo lleva entre sus dos manos, temeroso de que en cualquier momento algún gas o líquido salga para diversión del demonio.

Lo ve tomar uno de los cilindros en su boca, comprende la clase de artilugio que es o al menos lo que parece ser, relaciona entonces el pequeño objeto en sus manos, un encendedor muy extraño. Sin miedo presiona las pequeñas joyas primero una luego otra y la última sin ver absolutamente nada. Bill se ríe y Stan frunce el ceño. Es la clase de acto torpe que Bill espera de su adorable mascota.

Se inclina hasta que el extremo opuesto del tuvo transparente está tocando la superficie del encendedor, Stanley presiona los tres diamantes, y aun cuando no ve la llama, parece funcionar porque una repentina nube de humo se eleva, de un gris oscuro.

Fuma para Stan, lo impresiona con las figuras que se producen a través de sus labios, le da una que otra palabra de adoración y una señal para subir hasta su regazo. El resto es un movimiento frenético, las caderas del hombre oscilando en un movimiento sincronizado, mientras el demonio deja caer su peso sobre las almohadas, en ocasiones perdiendo su forma física.

La escena por suerte se desvanece a través de la inmensa nube de humo que lentamente cubre las siluetas de los ojos desafortunados.

* * *

Muchas gracias a la persona que me aviso de subir el archivo equivocado.

Perdona la tardanza u.u espero que no te decepcione


End file.
